


Tell me what I want to hear

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Life Reading, M/M, Relief, Tarot, relationship reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Tarot Readings by Chan"Your partner is a Leo?"
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino & Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/?
Series: Corona Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tell me what I want to hear

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I am not a fortune teller but I did a load of research for this and I didn't pick the cards, I used a generator, so one could _say_ that this is Jeonghan's real fortune.
> 
> Who is Jeonghan's partner? You tell me...
> 
> Characters not mine, this is fiction.

“Hyung? Can I try something out on you?” Chan called from his room, and Jeonghan looked up from where he was reading on the couch.

“Sounds dubious? What is it?” he called back, and Chan appeared with something hidden behind his back.

“I’ve been … learning how to read cards. Tarot cards” he started to explain and Jeonghan laughed a little, “I just, they seem cool, and I thought why not?”

“Ok, ok, what do you want me to do?” Jeonghan put his tablet down, and shifted to face the table properly.

“Ok, ok cool! Ok. Ok, so. What do you want to know?” Chan asked, sitting down opposite him and crossing his legs.

“You have to ask the question,” Chan said when Jeonghan didn’t say anything.

“I know, I know, let me think.”

“Ok, ok, I have it,” Jeonghan looked at Chan, “Am I doing the right thing?”

Chan held his gaze for several moments and then began to shuffle the deck. He shuffled it a couple of times, and then cut it into three. After shuffling each of them individually, seemingly to his own rhythm, he reassembled it.

“Ok, so I’m doing a three card spread. It is one of the most basic readings, but can be ‘illuminating and versatile’, which means it's the one that gives the most answers and is best for beginners” Chan explained, laying three cards face down on the table.

“Because you asked about an action, I’m going to try the situation-action-outcome format.” 

Jeonghan leaned forward to see the cards, and Chan turned them over one by one.

“Three of Pentacles. This is positive-” Chan looked up at Jeonghan, “-It represents studying, learning, apprenticeship. Whatever you’re doing, you’re giving it your absolute commitment and dedication.”

He turned over the second card, a dove or something flying into a chalice, “The Ace of Cups. This means new beginnings, happiness, you’re feeling good about yourself. New opportunities, good things to come. If you’re thinking of trying something, this card says it’s likely to go well.”

Pausing with his hand over the last card, Chan closed his eyes for a second, and then turned it over. Peasants and wheat. “This is the Six of Cups. This represents children, youth, family. But also simplicity, goodwill and sharing. If you need support, this card says to take it from your friends and family. But maybe you’re thinking about the past or someone from the past. Or maybe having children. Or working with them? It’s a good card, positive. Especially with these other ones, it’s positive.” Chan sat back from the cards. “Does this answer your question?”

Jeonghan hummed and Chan nodded.

“So to review, Situation is Studying, action is trying something new, and outcome says kids, or rely on your family and friends. Mean anything to you?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Going back to college I suppose, and that I should lean on you guys and my family for help. Thanks Chan. That was sweet. Can I ask another question?”

“Oh great! It worked! Yes, ask away” Chan gathered the deck back up and started shuffling it again.

“Ok, about relationships. Will it work out?” Jeonghan asked quietly and Chan nodded, smiling.

“Cryptic, hyung. Ok” He shuffled for a bit, cutting the deck into three, shuffling and then recombining them and laying out three cards face down.

“So for relationship readings we can do past, present, future or you, the other person, and the relationship. Which would you like?”

“Me them us”

Chan nodded, and turned the first card over slowly. “The Page of Swords,” he thought for a second and then nodding to himself, started to explain, “The Page of Swords says that you’re getting drawn into petty arguments. Fight your corner but pick your battles.”

He turned over the next card, “The Nine of Wands says that your partner has been going through a tough time recently. They’ve had previous bad relationships, and they’re wounded. They’re through the worst and need to keep pushing on. Don’t let them give up”

“God, Chan-”

“Shush, don’t interrupt, hyung”

“Sorry”

Chan nodded in acceptance before turning over the third card. It was a queen in a throne. “The Queen of Wands! Things are going very well in your relationship and you’re both feeling loved, confident and excited. If you’re planning on having a baby,” Chan winked exaggeratedly, “this is a good omen for that, she represents motherhood. Is your partner a Leo? This suggests they are. Your relationship is good and you’re sexy.” Chan nodded and put the cards down.

“Well I think you should consider becoming a fortune teller Chan-ah!”

“Hyung, are you planning on having a baby? That’s two sets of baby related readings?”

“No. In this climate? With our jobs? And I’m too young. No, no plans for that. But the rest of the readings were very good. Wow. I’m impressed.”

Chan blushed and gathered up the cards, “I try I try, I’m brilliant” and laughed.

_ Your relationship is good and you’re sexy.  _ That’s what Jeonghan wanted to hear alright. It would all be fine. Everything would work out ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
